


Summer Vacation of Fluff

by TwentyOnePotatoes



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It gets fluffier in later chaps, M/M, Vacation, idk how to tag, im new, its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePotatoes/pseuds/TwentyOnePotatoes
Summary: Schools out, and what's better than a vacation with you're closest friends?





	1. Making Plans

The bell for the last class finally rang. School was officially over for the year. Tyler looked over at the seat next to him were his boyfriend Josh sat and smiled excitedly at him.  
"Schools finally over!" Tyler exclaimed to Josh.  
"I know! I can't wait to go on vacation!"  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with me coming with you now would it?"  
"...maaaaaybe" Josh bantered while slipping out the door with Tyler following him.  
The two gathered up the rest of their things and walked out the door(holding hands obviously) to where Patrick, Pete and Dallon were all waiting outside.  
"Hey g-" Patrick started before he was interrupted by the unmistakable voice of none other then Brendon Urie screaming "ITS OVER MY PEOPLE!" while running out the door almost crashing into Dallon.  
"And here we have a wild Brendon Urie getting high on life once again," Tyler said which made everyone burst into laughter.  
"Well, we can't really blame him, school being over is pretty exciting," Patrick said once everyone's laughter died down.  
"Anyways, what's everyone doing over break, cause I have literally nothing planned and am gonna be bored all summer," Dallon said.  
"Well besides spending every second with Patrick," Pete said grabbing Patrick's hand. "I have absolutely nothing."  
"Well actually, Tyler and I are going to California and Disneyland and stuff," Josh said.  
"LUCKY!" Brendon exclaimed. "Take me with youuuu..." he whispered making everyone start laughing again.  
"Well actually we're staying at Josh's parents' beach house, so if you guys can get plane tickets, you could probably come with us," Tyler said.  
"Actually that's a pretty good idea...I mean my parents are actually trusting us to go by ourselves, I just don't get why I didn't think of that..." Josh responded.  
"Wait really? I'm definitely coming, my parents are somewhere in Europe for the whole summer, so I don't think they would mind if I went on vacation" Pete said.  
"I can probably go too, my parents are pretty carefree," Dallon added.  
"Same here, besides I'd be bored out of my mind if Pete wasn't here so I'm definitely going if he is," Patrick said giving Pete a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well I obviously want to go too, and if my parents say I can't, I'll just hid in Dallon's suitcase," Brendon said like it was the most normal sentence in the world.  
"Alright then. We were gonna leave in like two days, so get tickets and stuff," Josh said. They group continued to talk about plans and tickets and stuff until they realized how late it was getting.  
They said they're goodbyes and went they're separate ways.  
"Well, I guess the whole squads coming with us huh?" Tyler said sitting down in the passenger seat of Josh's car.  
"Yup" Josh laughed reaching out a hand which Tyler took with no hesitation.  
"Wanna go to Taco Bell?" Josh asked already knowing the answer.  
"Of course I do!"  
"I didn't even need to ask" Josh said turning down a road.  
After the got Taco Bell, the two decided to both go to Josh's house. Since it was already very late, they just decided to go straight to bed.  
They got into the bed where Tyler put his head on Josh's chest. Josh just put an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.  
"Goodnight Ty," Josh whispered  
"'Night Jish, love you," Tyler responded with a yawn.  
"Love you too," Josh said running his hand through Tyler's fluffy hair.  
The two were asleep within minutes thinking of the fun vacation about to come.


	2. The Start of a Vacation

The day finally came where everyone was leaving for California. Pete, Patrick, Brendon and Dallon had all managed to buy tickets on the same flight as Tyler and Josh.  
Unfortunately the flight was very late at night, so everyone was pretty tired, except for Tyler who seemed to give off an endless supply of energy.  
"I'm so excited!" Tyler announced jumping in his seat a little as everyone was on the shuttle heading to the airport.  
"I think that speaks for all of us honestly," Josh, who was sitting next to him, said.  
"So do you guys know what we're gonna do there or..." Pete asked.  
"Well we're definitely going to Disney, and also beaches of course, but other than that, there's nothing really planned," Josh answered.  
"I'm still excited," Tyler announced again.

\------(time change cause why not)------

Once everyone made it through all the boring security and baggage lines, they headed to the waiting areas for their flight to be called. Since everyone had gotten their tickets at very different times, each couple got a different section.  
"See you guys when we get there!" Patrick said cheerfully once everyone reached Tyler's and Josh's seats, which were the first they reached.  
The two sat down and Josh could tell Tyler was still hyper and excited.  
"Someone's hyper," Josh said amused.  
"Of course, its Disney," Tyler said trying to look serious, but he was way to excited to make a serious face so he broke into a wide grin.  
"You're adorable," Josh sighed, grabbing Tyler's hand.

When the plane took off Tyler was much more relaxed and rested his head on Josh's shoulder as they watched some random movie on the screen. About an hour into the flight Tyler fell asleep with his face buried into Josh's neck. Josh just smiled and rested his head on Tyler's to try to get some sleep too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tyler and Josh both woke up once they felt the plane's wheels touch the ground.  
"Oh my gosh, we're here!" Tyler squeaked.  
"Yup," Josh chuckled.  
"What time is it anyways?" Tyler asked yawning.  
"Uh, around 2 am, well in Ohio it is, here it's about 11 pm," Josh answered.  
"Wow, your so smart," Tyler joked.  
"Yup, I'm a master of time," Josh said. "C'mon let's go find our friends."

As soon as everyone got off the plane, Tyler and Josh met up with their friends. They all got their bags and headed for the car rental areas. Since they were such a big group they had to get one of the bigger cars. Once they found their car, everyone managed to get their luggage to fit somewhere in the car, and got in the car. Since Josh was the only one who generally knew where their destination was, he was forced to drive, even though him and everyone else was tired, but Tyler, who sat next to him promised to stay up. 

Everyone else however, was asleep barely five minutes into the drive. About ten minutes passed before Tyler started to yawn again.  
"You can go to sleep if you want," Josh whispered to him. "We still have about a half hour of a drive."  
"No, I'll try and stay up to keep you company." That being said, Tyler was fast asleep as well five minutes later.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Josh pulled up to the driveway of the beach house, Patrick and Dallon had woken up, but everyone else was still very asleep.  
"Alright let's get all the bags in first, then we can get our very asleep boyfriends," Josh whispered to others with a small laugh.  
Everyone who was awake grabbed some luggage, and then head to the door where Josh got out a key and unlocked it. When the other two walked in they were blown away. It was a two story, so all the bedrooms were upstairs, but on the first floor there was a kitchen full of updated appliances and a huge living room with very comfortable looking couches and a big flat screen T.V.  
"Woah Josh! This place is amazing." Patrick said.  
"Yeah, my parents put a lot of money into this place," Josh said putting the luggage he was carrying in the living room. The other two did the same and then they all went back to the car where their boyfriends were still asleep.  
Pete and Dallon had woken up almost immediately and went inside and up to the room Josh had told them to go to. Tyler however, was extremely tiring and only woke up half way before making grabby hands at Josh. Josh sighed and picked him up locking the car door behind him. He carried Tyler inside(and locked that door too) and upstairs to the room he usually uses.  
When Josh laid Tyler down on the bed, he realized he had already fallen asleep again. Josh just smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead before turning off the light and climbing in with him. He pulled the covers over them both and pulled Tyler towards him. Tyler subconsciously snuggled closer to Josh letting out a content sigh in his sleep. Josh looked down at his boyfriend and wondered how he ever got so lucky with Tyler. He fell asleep thinking of Tyler and how happy he made him.


	3. Disney!

That morning everyone woke up sort of late (around 10) considering they all went to bed around 1 am.  
Tyler woke up curled up next to Josh, who was still sleeping. He smiled and reached up to kiss him awake. After a couple seconds Josh started to kiss back and pull Tyler closer.  
"Good morning," Tyler said smiling as they broke apart.  
"Great morning, actually, after that kiss," Josh said with a smirk. Tyler just blushed and Josh reached up to kiss him again.  
"Okay, okay we should get ready," Josh said after a few seconds. They both got out of bed and downstairs to get their suitcases from the living room.  
"So this is your beach house," Tyler said mostly to himself while looking around the spacious house on the way downstairs.   
When the couple made it downstairs they saw Pete and Patrick already awake and in the kitchen making coffee.  
"Morning frens," Tyler announced walking past the kitchen into the living room.   
Pete and Patrick smiled and said small "heys" back, but everyone was still slightly jet lagged to have any more energy.  
Tyler and Josh got their suitcases and got dressed and headed downstairs to were Pete, Patrick, and now Brendon and Dallon were sitting at a table. Tyler and Josh sat down with them and they started to have a small conversation about their plan for that day.  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Brendon asked.  
"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Josh asked.  
"DISNEY!" Tyler perked up immediately.  
"Actually I really feel like going to Disney too today," Brendon said.  
"Okay then, I guess we're going to Disney today," Josh announced.  
"We should go get breakfast somewhere," Pete suggested.  
"Alright, let's go," Josh said standing and grabbing the car keys.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After everyone had breakfast, they headed to Disney.  
Tyler of course was a bundle of energy once again and kept bouncing around in his seat out of excitement. Josh would laugh every now and then out of Tyler's adorableness and reach over to put his hand on Tyler's should in an attempt to calm his down.  
Once they reached the park and made it passed all the lines, which were fairly short considering it was the middle of the day, everyone hovered over a map Josh was holding.  
"Okay, so what do you guys want to do first?" Josh asked.  
"Everything!" Tyler responded earning him a playful eye roll from Josh.  
"We should just walk through and go on whatever we want when we see it," Dallon suggested.  
"Okay, that works," Josh said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few hours of rides and attractions, along with Tyler's jumping around like a little kid, everyone, even Tyler, started to get pretty tired. This day, though was one of the days we're the park did fireworks, so they all decided to stay for that.  
A few minutes before the fireworks were supposed to go off, the group headed to the castle, were there was already hundreds of people.  
Everyone was tired, but it seemed as if the idea of fireworks put a new energy into everyone, especially Tyler. He was almost as energetic as he was in the morning.  
Josh smiled at this and put an arm around Tyler earning him a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.   
As the fireworks went off, Tyler seemed to be almost mesmerized by them. Josh looked fondly at his boyfriend as he watched the fireworks dance across the night sky. Tyler looked over at Josh for a second and saw that he was looking at him too. Josh reached over to Tyler, giving him a kiss. Tyler kissed him back and then pulled away after a few seconds to lean his head on Josh's shoulder.  
Once the fireworks were over, the group headed back to their car, but Tyler was finally getting very tired, so Josh carried him on his back to the car.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got back home, everyone just gathered in the living room.  
"Well that was a fun day," Pete said sitting down on one of the couches.  
"Yeah, so far this is one of the best vacations I've ever had," Patrick said.  
Everyone chimed in with agreements to that.  
"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Fallon asked.  
"I don't know, maybe we could go to the beach or something?" Josh suggested.  
"Sounds good with me," Tyler responded sleepily.  
Josh, noticing Tyler's sleepy tone said, "I think we're gonna go to bed now."  
They all said their good nights and the two headed to their room.  
Once in their room, they changed into more comfortable clothes and got into bed.  
"I had a lot of fun today, Joshie," Tyler whispered curled up next to Josh with his head on his chest.  
"Well I'm glad to here that considering we still have quite a few more days here," Josh whispered back, putting his arms around Tyler in a hug.  
Tyler smiled and snuggled into Josh's arms trying to get some of his warmth.  
If every day of their vacation was like this, Tyler would never want to go back home.


	4. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I blame my writers block and teachers deciding to give us fifty million tests in the past month.

The next morning, Josh was the first one up this time. He looked down and saw that Tyler had gotten half on top of him in the night, snoring softly. Josh didn't feel like getting up yet and Tyler was so cute when he was asleep, so Josh just sat there stroking Tyler's soft hair.  
About a half hour later, Tyler started to stir and eventually woke up to Josh gently rubbing his back, now. Tyler hummed happily and nuzzled his face into Josh enjoying the small massage.  
Josh smiled and kissed the top of Tyler's head continued to gently rub his back for a few minutes.  
The two continued to cuddle and quietly talk for a few minutes before deciding to get out of bed.  
When they made it downstairs everyone else was already in the living room eating breakfast.  
"Hey you two!" Patrick greeted energetically.  
"Hello my frens," Tyler responded grabbing a bowl for cereal. Josh did the same and they poured bowls of cereal before going to sit with the others.

After everyone was done with their breakfast, they all decided to play Mario Cart before heading to the beach.  
"Okay let's all gang up on Tyler cause he's gonna beat all of us," Brendon declared to everyone playing that round, which was himself, Tyler, Josh, and Patrick.  
"Rude," Tyler snorted playfully rolling his eyes.  
"But really, we all know your gonna win..." Brendon said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A few games later with Tyler winning most of them, and after everyone had lunch they all headed to the beach.  
Their house was on a beach, but it wasn't a very good one, so everyone got into the car to leave.

After about a 15 minute drive, they made it to the beach. Everyone got out and grabbed their stuff before finding a spot on the beach. 

"Let's go in the water!" Tyler exclaimed once everyone was settled down.  
"Alright, let's go," Josh smiled letting Tyler lead him into the water.  
Once the two where deep enough for the water to hit their waists, they started to splash each other.  
"Hey!" Josh exclaimed as the water hit him. "Two can play at that game," he said gently throwing some water in Tyler's direction making him squeak.  
Tyler threw water at Josh, but he swerved and threw water at Tyler catching him off guard. He listened as Tyler giggled and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. Josh leant down to kiss Tyler before lifting him out of the water slightly making him giggle even more.  
"You're so cute," His said putting him back on the ground.  
"I know," Tyler said playfully gently splashing more water at Josh. Josh just smiled and grabbed Tyler's hands to keep him from splashing him.  
"Now I can't splash you!" Tyler complained.  
"I know, that's the point," Josh said leaning down to kiss him again, longer this time. He let go of Tyler's hands and put his arms around his waist again as Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. The two broke apart after a few seconds and saw their friends, now only a few feet away from them and in the water, all smirking at them.  
"Privacy!" Tyler said splashing water at them.  
"You're in the middle of a public beach..." Dallon said sarcastically.  
"Fair enough," Tyler said grinning.  
The group continued to talk and play around in the water before everyone started to get exhausted and headed back to shore.  
Once they got to land, everyone settled down on either a towel or chair and started to eat the late lunch that Patrick had packed for everyone.  
When everyone was done eating, they all wanted to go back in the water, except for Tyler who was getting tired, so Josh stayed back with him. The two squeezed onto a towel and cuddled close to each other. Tyler started to trace patterns into the sand and Josh thought it was just random swirls until Tyler finished and presented it to him. It was a heart with a "T+J" in the middle of it, like those cliché things in the movies.  
Josh smiled brightly and hugged Tyler closer kissing the top of his head.  
"You're so cliché," Josh said into his hair. "Well my clichéness is one of the reasons why you love me," Tyler declared.  
"Probably," Josh responded.  
Tyler snuggled even closer to Josh, if possible, as the two watched the waves of the ocean. It was very romantic and peaceful, and Tyler was so happy and relaxed. Josh noticed Tyler's relaxed face and gently kissed his nose, making them both smile widely. They both continued to watch the waves, for who knows how long, but at sometime, Tyler fell asleep with his head resting on Josh's chest. Josh only noticed when he saw everyone else coming back, and couldn't help but "aww" at Tyler cutely curled up next to him.  
Their friends eventually made it back to them, and sat down to dry off. Their arrival made Tyler stir, but not fully wake up yet.  
"We should probably go back to the house soon," Josh said. "Tyler seems pretty tired."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too actually," Pete said.  
Once everyone was off, they started to get up to get their stuff, causing Tyler to wake up and yawn.  
"C'mon Ty, we're going back to the house," Josh said standing up. Tyler followed and grabbed some of his stuff before everyone headed to the car. 

\------------------------------------------

Once everyone got back to the house, Tyler and Josh headed to their room where Tyler plopped down onto the mattress.  
"We should at least shower before bed," Josh said to him walking over and gently grabbing his hand.  
"Can we take a bath? Like together?" Tyler asked.  
"Of course," Josh said. It wasn't like it was the first time they've seen each other naked (*cough cough* if you know what I mean *cough cough*)  
The two walked into the bathroom and set up the tub. They got undressed and got in with Tyler in front and leaning his body on Josh grabbed the towel and put shampoo on it gently rubbing down Tyler's chest.  
Tyler hummed in appreciation and leaned further into Josh, who was now gently massaging soap through Tyler's hair. 

Once the two were all washed off, they got of the tub, Tyler forcing Josh to dry off cause he never does.  
They got into bed and snuggled close to each other before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ik this chap is really short, but I'm starting to write another fic and I just really wanted to finish this before I post the other one. Thanks to everyone who read this and left kudos! I really appreciate it!

After one more week of Disney, the beach, and lots of romance, it was time for everyone to go home. Tyler was sad to leave, but he knew he'd probably be back next year.   
Everyone climbed into the car and headed to the airport. They returned the car and went through security before heading to their boarding gate. They were quite early, so they all sat down and started to talk.   
"So did everyone have a good time?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah, this was probably the best vacation of my life!" Pete answered, everyone agreeing with him.  
"We are definitely gonna come back next year, I don't care what our parents say," Brendon said making everyone laugh.  
They all continued to chat until their flight was called. The gang went on the plane and got on their seats.   
"Did you have a good time?" Josh asked Tyler again.  
"Yeah, I had so much fun, especially since I was with you 24/7," Tyler said smiling and leaning his head on Josh's shoulder.  
Josh laughed and leaned down to softly kiss Tyler, who immediately kissed back.  
"I love you so much," Josh said.  
"I love you too," Tyler said. And it was that thought that stayed in his mind as the plane took off and he watched to world whiz by before falling asleep on Josh's shoulder, concluding their vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first fic so please tell me what you guys think. Thanks and comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
